jamessquaredplaydndfandomcom-20200214-history
Months
Years in Auplica are divided into ten months, and the "between days" at the end of each year. These months are all represented by a single deity or two deities, of the Major Gods or the Phidae, with the exception of Aaris, Niva, Odione, and Finir (Gods of the Seasons). List of Months Spring The Spring months are ruled over by Aaris. In Auplica, Spring is often referred to as "Aári" (literally, "of Aaris"). Aáridera - Etara, Goddess of Love * The beginning of the year, Aáridera is a time for celebrating relationships with loved ones (both romantic and platonic). * Contains the Festival of Etara, a time for admitting one's feelings for others. * Lasts 21 days. Aáridmos - Demos, God of Rain * Aáridmos contains the rainy season of the year. It is often a time to expect thunderstorms and flooding, and great care must be taken to protect crops, livestock, and vulnerable community members. * Contains the Festival of Demos, a time to wish for good harvests and for the rainstorms to wash away all terrible deeds, in order to cleanse. * Lasts 14 days. Aárilus - Isous, Goddess of Hope * Aárilus marks the end of Aári and the beginning of Náie. It is a time to hope for those things created in Aári to last for the rest of the year (and beyond), and to hope to create many more good things. * Contains the Festival of Isous, a time to be grateful for the bringings of the year so far, and to foster hope for many more good things. It is also a time to establish new things in order for those hopes to flourish. * Lasts 21 days. Summer The Summer months are ruled over by Niva; Summer itself is often referred to as Náie. Náieayn - Enrena and Gregyn, Gods of War and Peace * The beginning of summer marks the beginning of heated arguments, and many wars historically have taken place in Náieayn. However, it is also a month of making peace, and of remembering that, although war can bring many things, very few of those are as beneficial as the offerings of peace. * Contains the Festival of Enrena and the Festival of Gregyn; the first was, historically, a time for declaring war on other nations (as it was believed that to do so at this time would guarantee blessings from the gods), but now it is a time instead for games to be played, both within villages and between them. The Festival of Gregyn is a time for forging new relationships with old enemies; it is a time to put aside feuds and rivalries and create peace. * Lasts 35 days. Náiela - Gailena, Goddess of Beauty * The end of summer is often a time of great beauty; Náiela is a month to recognise this beauty in the natural world, and in those around oneself. * Contains the Festival of Gailena, a time for appreciating the world around, gardening, and one's own beauty. The camera, a way of recording beauty for eternity, was pioneered during the Festival of Gailena in year. It was poorly received, with critics claiming that beauty is important only because it is fleeting and that to record it is to take the soul from it; this was countered with the argument that paintings are no different, and the camera was widely accepted by year. * Lasts 7 days. Autumn The Autumn months are ruled over by Odione, and are known as Odíe. Oádisil - Itrasil, Goddess of Prophecy * The beginning of Odíe marks another time for reflection; as the leaves start to wilt, it is time to consider the remainder of the year, and what has happened previously. This is usually a time for oracles, prophets, and other fortune tellers to give their predictions publicly. * Contains the Festival of Itrasil, in which all who wish to deliver prophecies are given a public platform to give them from. Specially trained scribes write the prophecies in order to ensure none are lost and exact wordings are recorded. Bards often translate these prophecies into song very rapidly, so that they may be spread further across Auplica. * Lasts 14 days. Oássedis - Bassene and Esdis, Goddesses of Order and Chaos * In the middle of Odíe, the days between Naie and winter are a time of chaos but also of great order. This is a time to prepare for winter, and to put away the things of summer. The last of harvests are collected during Oássedis, and in this way, Bassene and Esdis are also considered to be the Goddesses of the Harvest. * Contains the Festivals of Bassene and Esdis: the former is about putting in order one's affairs of the year, storing things for the colder months ahead, stocking up on food, and ensuring all are taken care of in preparation for the colder months, including being clothed with enough food to survive. Esdis is a more joyous festival, about embracing chaos, and accepting that there are things one cannot change. * Lasts 14 days. Oárir - Farir, God of Death * As the last of the leaves fall and the world turns dormant for Winter, there is no more fitting time to honour Farir. Although one may think this is a mournful time, Oárir is actually a time for celebrating the lives of those gone before, whom Farir now cares for. * Contains the Festival of Farir, when offerings to Farir are left. These usually take the form of gifts one wishes to give to their deceased loved ones, which it is believed Farir's dogs will collect and take to them. * Lasts 14 days. Winter Ruled over by Finir, the winter months are referred to as Fíri. Fílous - Illous, Goddess of Hatred * For all hatred may not seem a trait to be celebrated, Auplicae believe it is important to acknowledge it, and to put aside a time of year to recognise one's enemies, and perhaps attempt to negotiate some peace. Historically, this was a time to announce duels, and although this is somewhat less frequent now, traditionally this is when duels will be fought as it is believed Illous will bless them. * Contains the Festival of Illous, in which duels are fought. If no duels are announced, then mock duels will be fought, although these are only games - on which bets are often placed - and no participant will be killed. * Lasts 7 days. Fídomes - Osmes and Edos, Gods of Night and Day * The end of the year is marked with a celebration of the most inherent elements of daily life: the very concepts of night and day. * Between Days The between days are a series of twelve days outside of any months or seasons; they occur between winter and spring but are not formally recognised as either. Athough the between days are not technically part of any year, they are in practised usually held to be part of the following year. These days are ruled over by Cuoine and Phieta, Gods of Endings and Beginnings. They are days of rest and festivities, to see out the previous year and welcome in the new.